SUBJECT 0914: JERICHO
Summary: ' PROJECT: JERICHO is the government's military attempt at creating the perfect soldier. All actions are to be monitored and material handled with extreme caution. PROJECT: JERICHO will require a human test subject. Estimated completion time: 2 weeks Monday: September, 5/ phase 1 of PROJECT: JERICHO Test subject has arrived today at exactly 15:45. Test subject appears to be healthy and mentally stable. He is in the perfect condition for this type of work. He will be briefed about the expirement today. He will be injected with a series of different pain killers and muscles relaxers, in order to prepare him. Test subject must remain in a perfect, stable mental and physical condition for this procedure to work. Test subject name: Marcus Dufrain a.k.a. SUBJECT 0914. Tuesday: September, 6/ phase 2 of PROJECT: JERICHO Test subject appears to be nervous about the operation. He ''must remain in a stable mental condition for this procedure, he has been injected with different relaxing drugs. He was weighed and measured. SUBJECT 0914 is the perfect size and weight for this procedure. At night SUBJECT 0914 was approached and was debriefed about the expirement in details. Later, crying was heard from his holding cell. We hope this will not hinder the procedure. Wednesday: September, 7/ phase 3 of PROJECT: JERICHO Today SUBJECT 0914 was finally put on the operating table and we made a small amount of progress. We removed the main arteries in his forearms. We replaced them with central control modules. SUBJECT 0914 has showed no sign of pain. Our injections have the expected effect. SUBJECT 0914 has been requesting to see an individual referred to as "Martha". We believe this to be the wife of SUBJECT 0914. We cannot allow unprogrammed actions at this point of the operation. Thursday: September, 8/ phase 4 of PROJECT: JERICHO SUBJECT 0914 has had an emotional break-down today. His mental condition is now fading. He has to regain his stable condition before drastic changes occur in the programming. Today we have successfully removed majority of his basic digestive system. They have been replaced with computing processors and a large control module. SUBJECT 0914 does not have any physical problems after the operation. However his mental state is becoming a subject of worry. Bones are becoming an issue for they do not allow easy access to certain parts of the body, and are preventing some of our progress. We may have to remove some of them and replace them with tungsten components and joints. We cannot remove all of the bones for we still need a stable structure to build off of. SUBJECT 0914 has been ranting on and on about "Martha" after waking up from the operation. We may be able to bypass the parts of the brain that cause these emotional outbursts. Friday: September, 9/ phase 5 of PROJECT: JERICHO SUBJECT 0914 has had his legs replaced today, with tungsten and high carbon steel, robotics are functioning at 100%. He will be able to control them with the primary command module placed in his brain. This command module will allow him to move the other robotic body parts with secondary modules located in them. He will have full control until we deem useful to access control to the primary command module and manipulate his actions for ourselves. He is currently on 'FREE ROAM MODE', until we need control. SUBJECT 0914 was able to sleep the entire night in his holding cell, instead of on the operating table with life support. It seems that post operation, the subject recovers faster and faster. We are making fast progress. Sunday: September, 11/ phase 6 of PROJECT: JERICHO SUBJECT 0914 has delayed yesterday's progress with his violent outburst. He brutally beat 3 of our doctors to a bloody pulp. They are now in our medical bay, recovering. He was finally tamed. We took control to stop him and managed to bring him back to his cell. SUBJECT 0914 is now cautiously watched over every night. His outbursts will be a thing of he past once our experiments are complete. We need more time to complete our work. SUBJECT 0914 has been calm for the night, but we are still very cautious. Tomorrow our progress will continue and this time, there will be no interruptions. Monday: September, 12/ phase 7 of PROJECT: JERICHO SUBJECT 0914 is now fully programmed and upgraded. He is ready for numerous actions. Later today we will make him participate in tests with his exo-armor on. I'm sure that the higher-ups will be pleased by our work. Anyways, We are proud to call SUBJECT 0914 a complete success and will now be referred to as Jericho. The emotional outbursts of SUBJECT 0914 have ceased for now. We are certain that he will remain calm. Tuesday: September, 13/ phase 8 of PROJECT: JERICHO Jericho was successful in all our tests. He can run at more than 20 Km/h and jump higher than 3m. he is a physical wonder. Even if Jericho cannot communicate directly, I feel like he is calling out for help. But why? Back on topic, Jericho has made amazing progress and will undergo the final inspections, and be taken in for the military's approval tomorrow. Wednesday: September, 14/ final phase of PROJECT: JERICHO Jericho is Angered. He has broken our link with his primal control circuit. We do not know how he did it. He manually put himself in 'FREE ROAM MODE' and is now attacking the personnel of station. He has become violent and has started to attack our doctors and the guards. He was ready, and now he is gone into a killing spree. He keeps writing "MARTHA!" on the walls with his victim's blood. He is no longer stable. In fact, he never has been. He has to be put to a stop. This is a complete and utter failure, but the data we have gathered is enough to continue somewhere else. '''PROJECT: JERICHO HAS BEEN TERMINATED. Category:Science Category:Military